The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Lubrication systems for internal combustion engines may employ piston jets configured to direct flow of pressurized engine oil onto undersides of pistons to dissipate piston heat and provide cylinder wall lubrication. Systems supplying pressurized oil flow to piston jets include oil pumps having oil flowrates that are controlled in response to engine speed and load. Such systems may include valves configured to disable or minimize oil flow to piston jets at low speed/load conditions. Applying excess oil to engine pistons and cylinder walls may result in increased exhaust emissions due to combustion of the excess oil. Applying excess oil to engine pistons and cylinder walls may cause increased friction between a cylinder liner and piston rings, affecting fuel consumption and startability.